


Her

by SwoodMaxProductions



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I’m so sorry, did I mention I’m sorry, literally cried writing this, romance isn’t everything, vent piece kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: Hero gets the girl, everything is great. Except it isn’t. Because he lost a friend.Link misses Fi. A lot.
Relationships: Fi & Link (Legend of Zelda), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh my god I am so sorry. Get tissues.

They said that Link had a perfect life. He was married to the girl he first descended to the Surface to rescue, he was a hero, he was a father. But they didn’t see his pain. He didn’t let them. Zelda, on the other hand, knew. She knew all too well.

It was her fault. She knew it. She was the mortal avatar of Hylia, and Hylia—  _ she— _ had never anticipated this. Zelda tried to tell herself that it was Hylia who made the plan, not her, but she didn’t quite know where Hylia ended and Zelda began. She may as well have condemned her future husband herself, to this… this sort of emptiness. 

The people didn’t see him cry, didn’t hear him call her name in his sleep. They didn’t break a little inside seeing him stare at the empty space beside their bed, didn’t wake up to find him gone, running off to the temple in the forest after a dream of her, desperately hoping to glimpse a flash of blue leading him through the night like it had years ago.

The rage that she felt when local gossip-mongers told her Link must be cheating on her made her blood boil. They assumed that she must be “another woman”. They saw the flowers. But how could she explain the loss of a friend that few others could see or hear? How could she find the words to describe what that precious little soul meant?

Romance was not the entire world. Friendship meant the world to both of them, and to see her husband lose a friend...

He brought her flowers. He spoke to her. He knelt before the blade and stroked the hilt the same way he did the head of their little girl. 

It was her fault. Zelda hated herself for it. She did this. She did this. Even though her husband would always reassure her she didn’t. But his kindness did ease the pain.

Their daughter was five years old when they made their first trip to the temple as a family, when Link opened up at last, starting with those four words…

“Her name is Fi…”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen my Hyrule Warriors sequel AU actually fixes this so YES THRE IS A REUNION WITH FI! Also I’m still sorry.


End file.
